Say Cheese!
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: iPod challenge. Not even a Kodak could capture these moments.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, but I wish I did

**Summary: **iPod challenge. Not even a Kodak could capture these moments.

**AU: This is my first JONAS story, so 'Judge Me Tender' (I hate, hate, HATE the singers but these episode writers got some MAD skillz) and if you must flame – and I know you must – do so in the format of criticism instead of:**

**OMG I FUCKIN' HATE YOUR STORY! Can you be a worse writer?!**

**:] so get on with the story.**

****_****

_Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday_

He wants to hold onto her smile like a butterfly and cage it, to protect it from the nets trying to destroy its beauty and make it only another tack on the wall. He doesn't want her to be like him, always frowning, never free. She belongs to fairytales, to fairies and princesses and dragons and _everything not him_. She is a beautiful perfect creation of life, a butterfly, and JONAS is her nectar, and he wishes he could nourish her forever but he knows (_and god it __**hurts**_) he can't.

(_and the latch lifts and she's off again, wings fluttering and light bouncing off that gorgeous sparkle in her eyes_)

She'll find a better place to sleep, even if it kills him.

**--**

_Thunder – Boys Like Girls_

He's like thunder. Uncatchable, powerful, understated but powerful. She's always loved thunderstorms, with lights and power and rain and the beauty that lies in all that. Maybe that's why she loves him so much, because he's cold and fierce and serious, but he's sweet and caring and when he smiles her heart stops beating. She wants to know his pain, know what makes him tick then take all of it and throw it off a cliff where the darkest depths can claim it and never let him see it again. She wants to protect him, because she doesn't need protection and he needs all of the walls he has built up.

(_there's a giant clash of thunder in the air, her small frame is curled into the blankets as her large eyes watch the light show nature has given her and she knows_)

And when she finally kisses him, it's not bells and whistles, its thunder.

--

_Shy Boy – Jordin Sparks_

She's so sick of Bad Boys. Especially ones like Jeffrey (what the hell kind of name is Jeffrey anyway?!) Winsen, with their stupid long black hair and dumb sharp blue eyes that turn most girls knees to jelly. Macy Misa isn't like other girls, unfortunately for Jeffrey. So when this Bad Boy/Fly Boy/Slick Boy whichever term you wanna use, tries to put one over on our killer beauty with awesome legs and bright eyes, Nick of JONAS – resident Shy Boy – breaks from his demeanor to teach this 'delinquent with no manners' a lesson.

(_You shouldn't have taken Jeffrey on like that Nick, look it you! She rants and raves at him for his stupidity as she tends to his black eye. But when Nick sees Jeffrey's broken arm the next day, he realizes this Shy Boy will be a Tough Boy for his Macy._)

Somehow she thinks that's a gorgeous feature on him.

--

_Vanilla Twilight – Owl City_

Age be damned he thinks as the sickening smell of alcohol leeches into his nose. Atmosphere or Space is one weird helluva drink he decides when the burning feeling in his throat rears its ugly head once more. Macy, _his_ Macy, is out with that stupidperfectwonderfulamazing Jack Rogers again, with his light blonde hair and stupid brown eyes. And Nick thinks he could be stupidperfectwonderfulamazing if Macy gave him a chance. He's sixteen and drinking though, so what girl as incredible as his Macy would want him? None he thinks bitterly (to go with this hell drink he thinks somberly). He looks at the free hand of his and thinks that the spaces between them are just big enough for his beautiful Macy's tiny fingers to fit.

(_He throws the drink against the wall, hoping the breaking glass will drown out his breaking heart_)

It doesn't.

--

_Definitely Maybe – Unknown (but if you know tell me and I'll fix it)_

That pretty Penny wasn't so pretty to Macy, she was no good for Nick Lucas, especially when Macy overheard that traitorous _bitch _(and Macy is taken aback with how cruel she sounds) flirting with some other rockstar to get a demo. Macy knows she would never use Nick to get a recording contract_ (not that anyone would wanna record her anyway_) or try to get Nick to disregard his purity ring (_thank god for Stella and her big mouth_). And even when Penny kissed Nick, Macy saw her looking over at Joe, who was looking at Stella.

(_So when Penny dumps Nick, Macy takes it upon herself to show Penny just who was looking out for Nick, and just who Nick belonged to._)

Yeah, Macy didn't think Penny was so pretty, especially with a bloody lip.

****_****

**That last one is my favourite since I just hate Penny so much. Plus Nacy is just adorable so…R&&R PLEASES!!**

**~Aimlessly Unknown**


End file.
